Freezing: Semi-novas
by Nicowrite1221
Summary: The semi-novas are a new kind of soldiers against the novas, however they were prohibited by the ere are only two of them Harry and Luca, they are going to hide in west genetics, but for this they have to be normal students. A new kind of danger is going to attack west genetics, are there really only two semi-novas alive.
My name is doctor hazedart I worked with doctor aoi, he was working on the female Pandora, the "special"pandoras, meanwhile I, alone, was working on the semi-nova, the semi-nova, is what I call a mix between a Pandora and a nova, but without entering on nova mode. So I created the anti-stigmatas, they are normal stigmatas but they can be implanted, so I implant three in a subject, by now he have 40 anti-stigmatas

I don't know what happened but he disappeared, however I think that he was transported to the dimension nova. But I have a lot of stigmatas left, and I have two subjects left, Harry an orphan and Luca whiteburn another orphan. Harry has a very good relationship with me, I have the pleasure to call him my son, and I guess he is going to be the first semi-nova exposed to the chevalier.

Semi-nova, a new kind of soldier against the novas, this soldier has the strength of a Pandora and a nova mixed together, they can use the bolt texture and the bolt weapon, but is has the resistance of a nova, and as a nova the only way to kill them is destroying their core in their case, the heart, they use anti-stigmas, they are genetically altered stigmatas. The semi-novas con use a bolt weapon with different variations and they can enter in Pandora mode if that is not enough they can enter in Nova mode and if that still not enough they can enter in a new mode called "ender" this mode makes them invulnerable to anything but they can't use their bolt weapons, instead their use "nova claws", nova skin mixed with the bolt texture, and they can't be affected by freezing but they can use an extremely affective ereinbar set and as well a freezing.

The chevalier decided to shut down the project and they are planning to kill luca and harry. They just left I told them to go to see a very good friend of mine, her name is Margaret, she will definitely welcome them in west genetics. I just hope that Ivan don't come back to this dimension, no one is ready for a 1000 stigmas nova.

But who is Ivan Lagunovic, well he was the first test subject he was the son of my brother, but unfortunately he died in the second nova clash. The first time he told me he wanted to test the anti-stigmatas i said no, but after thinking a bit, i decided to save humanity after all Ivan wants to do something that 20 people decided to not do. When i implanted the first anti-stigmatas he passed out, but after some time, he woke up and he was fine. then he told me to implant more. 3 weeks later he had 40 anti-stigmatas in his body. I will never forget that day, he was finishing his training and he said he was feeling dizzy, i tought it was normal after training, but when i heard screams and saw what was happening i was shocked, a portal opened behind Ivan and something dragged him into a forbidden dimension. I have a theory, he had so many anti-stigmatas that he was confused to be a nova, but how could a nova confuse him with an actual one, the difference between the normal stigmatas and the anti ones is very big.

Anyway he is something i dont like to remember, now i have Harry and Luca, Harry is a very energetic boy he is very direct and a gentleman but Luca is other thing he is very silent but if he have to say something he will say it. The strongest one is Harry he can do amazing things and Luca is very strong too but even Luca says that he is nothing compared to Harry. I hope that in this moments Harry and Luca would be arriving to West genetics, however i don't know how the other pandoras would react to Harry and Luca, i think i forgot to tell them that the radars will detect them as novas ... nah i am sure that they can handle it

-I hate walking, hey Luca carry me

-Why should i?

-Uhm... hey look they are coming to pick us up in helicopters

-Harry i think those helicopters are not picking us up, mainly because i think the uniforms of the people in the helicopters are the uniforms of the pandoras and i think that blonde girl is Eli... uhm what her name again

-Ugh i guess if they want to come down here and play a little bit, i cannot deny right

-Well you actually CAN deny

-¡hey! i was trying to sound cool

\- aren't you going to put your weapon out

\- well, maybe but let's be real i will never ...


End file.
